


Time To Go

by Sershanecc



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sershanecc/pseuds/Sershanecc





	

Renly sighed deeply, smelling the golden perfumed paint in Loras’ hair, Renly always scolded Loras not to sleep with paint in their bed, but now was an expectation as he held Loras, his husband seemed restless since the Rebels arrived at the Capitols front door step, pacing around the rooms, constantly checking the windows, calling every single one of his family members, even down to his fourth cousins, and peeking through their children’s bedrooms. When Loras paced back and forth around the bed for the umpteenth time, Renly had enough of it and grabbed his hand and pulled him into an embrace, Renly was glad that Loras didn’t fight it.

Loras’ breathing was on its way to be under controlled after what seemed like hours to Renly, with Renly’s arms safely wrapped around him, holding him, securing him, Loras gazing into Renly’s eyes, with one has on his chest, another tracing his fingertips along the frame of Renly’s face, his breath was beginning to even out now.

“I should call Margaery” Loras whispered

“She’s fine love, you called her ten minutes ago” Renly dismissed with a kiss to Loras nose

“Still… how are you so calm?”

“The peacekeepers will keep us safe, they’ve always have babe.” he assured him

Loras accepted that and buried his face into Renly’s neck

Renly was soothing Loras by slipping a hand under his shirt and ran it up and down his back, feeling the muscles and the curves, and let his mind wander, Renly would be lying if he truly felt completely safe, and assuring Loras that he had trust in the peacekeepers, if truth be told Renly was terrified that the Rebels have reached the capitol, and that they had to stay within the city circle of the capitol, near President Snow’s mansion.

Renly was relieved when Loras was finally about to fall asleep, his breath completely under control, with Loras half on top of Renly. That stopped until the loud beeping alert went off on the T.V in their room, Loras shot up at that and swung around to look at the T.V screen, Renly was scared to see that it said _Mandatory Viewing,  Attention All Panem Residents_ oh god, did the Rebels break through the forces of the capitol? Did we win? Is the Rebellion over?

Renly and Loras shared an anxious then looked back to the T.V where President Snow appeared on the Screen

_‘To all Capitol Citizens more than a half mile outside the city circle, I am announcing a mandatory evacuation, come to the Mansion, I am promising shelter and sanctuary, all refugees come to my home and there you will be provided with food, medicine, and safety for your children, and you will have my solemn oath to protect you until my dying breath._

_Our enemy is not like us, they do now share our values, they have never known our comfort, and our sophistication, and they despise us for it, make no mistake they are not coming to liberate us, they are coming to destroy our way of life, they are coming to bury us._

Renly sat at the bed still in shock as Loras jumped off the bed and ran out of the their bedroom, if the President is opening his house to the citizens than that is very dangerous news, that the Rebels are close, maybe reaching the city circle? If Renly wasn’t panicking and in completely in fear, well he is now.

Renly didn’t know how long he was sitting there in shock, he broke out of it when he heard his baby girl crying, and the soft footsteps walking towards his room, and opening the door of his son appearing

“Daddy? Is the war over?” Edric asked rubbing sleep from his eyes still in pajamas from most likely when Loras woke him up

Renly got up and walked over to him and sat him on his bed

“No my boy, but were going to the Presidential Palace again, Remember the last time we went? We’re going to go there and eat” Renly assured Edric as calmly as he could, and grabbed a hand bag to put his valuables in, and a few of his, Loras’, Edric’s and Bara’s clothing

“Edric get changed now!” Loras scolded him and rushed him into his own room, normally Loras would never raise his voice to his son, but this isn’t a normal situation. when Loras came back into the room he was holding their crying baby girl Bara wrapped up into fine warm furs, and a white furry hat, he sat her on their bed and he got changed in his clothes and put his fur coat on, Renly reached out to touch him, to calm him, but Loras slapped his hand away and glared daggers at him

“What on earth are you doing Renly? Put those away and get dressed!”

“Loras calm down” Renly told him in his most calm and soothing voice

“Calm down? _Calm down_?! Renly, were being bloody evacuated right now, and you’re just standing there putting clothes in a damn bag!”

“Loras were going to be fine”

Loras didn’t answer and picked up Bara while fishing out his phone, most likely to call his sister

Renly quickly changed into casual clothes and put on his warmest fur coat and hat, and went into Edric’s room, he was putting his toys into his school back pack

“Edric not those, I already packed your stuff”

“But dad, why do you get to pack a bag?”

“Never mind, here put your coat on” Renly tossed his son his warmest coat and shoved a hat and scarf onto him, and rushed him out to where Loras and Bara were in the living space, Loras was looking out the window while a crying Bara was sitting on the sofa, Renly picked up his baby girl and walked around the house hushing her, making sure everything is in place, and not to forget anything, he found a family picture of the four of them at a picnic Bara’s room, and put it carefully into his bag

“Shh don’t cry” Renly patted her back as his three year old was sniffing snots onto Renly’s shoulder

Renly was closing her room door when Loras suddenly appeared, red faced and angry looking eyes glaring, but underneath all of that anger was fear, he was truly terrified

“ _Renly it’s time to go now!_ ” he hissed

Loras made to turn around and walk out of the hallway when Renly pulled him back and grabbed his chin and planted his lips onto Loras own rosy ones

“Shh were going to be fine, love” he whispered onto his lips

They stood there for a moment as Loras closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. Then looked into Renly’s eyes and took Bara from Renly.

Renly took his son’s and husbands hand and left their town house, Renly locking it and walked into the crowded streets already filled with people on the way to the mansion

_By order of President Snow, all residents must proceed to the Presidential Estate, please, continue to move forward in a calm and orderly fashion, Additional food, medicine, and clothing will be provided upon arrival_

Renly was heavily breathing out of fear when hearing that, he didn’t notice as Loras and Edric squeezed both of his hands

_By order of President Snow-_

“Daddy what does that mean?” Edric asked with a shaky voice

“It means were going to be safer in the Mansion my boy”

Edric nodded his head and tried to give a smile, more of a frightening child’s smile, as Edric tried to walk a little bit faster and Loras was squeezing Renly’s hand a little harder with a complete calm determined look, looking forwards as they made their way onto the mansion in front of them a couple of blocks up.


End file.
